


The Dance

by Lola99



Series: Kiliane's One-shots [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola99/pseuds/Lola99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot with my Shepard and Vega from The Shelter of Each Other.  Time-frame is somewhere close to the end of ME3.</p><p>James and Lola dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I decided that I want to work on strengthening certain areas of my writing that I struggle with by looking into prompts and challenges. I thought this particular challenge was good for me since dialogue is what I am most comfortable with.  
> Written for the Short Fiction Weekly Challenge on Tumblr.  
> Prompt: The Sounds of Silence (tell a story without dialogue)  
> Words: 400-ish  
> Characters: FemShep/James Vega (From my story, The Shelter of Each Other, though this easily stands alone)  
> BioWare owns all, I just can’t leave it alone.

He walked into the room and saw that she had started the dance without him, so he held back for a bit and simply watched her.  She moved with a grace that was unlike anything he’d ever seen before and he knew he’d never see again.  He’d watched her perform this dance countless times now, but it never got old.  The way her skin rippled with the effort her muscle’s put forward and the way she could look both fierce and completely at peace with each punch she threw.

Suddenly she stopped, and she must have felt his eyes on her because she turned back and winked.  Grinning to himself, he nodded and entered the ring with her.  As much as the way she moved when alone impressed him, they way they moved together was nothing short of amazing.  The first time that they’d done this dance together, they had fallen immediately into a natural rhythm, meeting each other move for move.  Nothing was ever held back, and they just got better every time.

Perfectly compatible from the beginning, it should have surprised no one when their chemistry extended into a more _personal_ partnership.  And honestly, nobody was surprised except for them.  He supposed it was like a painting that could only be appreciated from a distance, when you could really see how all of the elements worked together in perfect harmony.  He decided he rather liked that analogy, thinking of them as a masterpiece.

They continued their dance for the better part of an hour, moving fluidly around each other.  In the end, they were both covered in sweat and completely out of breath.  Simply smiling to each other, they moved together towards the elevator and took it up to their room.  The dance continued as they removed their gear and made their way into the shower.

When she looked at him, he could read the need in her eyes and didn’t need to ask before he gently picked her up, turned the water off, and carried her to their bed.  The dance continued to evolve, but never really ended as they moved together amongst the sheets.  No words were needed.  They knew each other’s moves, needs and desires better than their own.

Afterwards, as they both drifted off to sleep, he marveled once again that this woman continued to dance by his side.  This fierce, beautiful, crazy, and absolutely amazing woman.

His Lola.

 

 


End file.
